The New Girls Friendship
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Dedicated to Miss WWE, Karlee and Tyler have been friends for awhile...their friendship will be put to the test (main characters: Karlee, Tyler, Rebekkah, Edge, Randy Orton, Lita, Jericho, and more
1. New Girls Friendship

The New Girls Friendship

ESS: Okay I dedicate this fic to Miss WWE aka Reba. This is like a hopeful cheer up thing. A girl has a child with Randy but he doesn't know that the child is his. Meanwhile Tyler Dumas and Edge are dating and so are Chris Jericho and Lita.

Karlee Pitt stepped into the arena. She carried her three year old daughter Rebekkah Pitt with her into the arena. Karlee put her stuff into the locker room and stopped by her friend's locker room. Lita was sitting on her bed talking to her boyfriend, future fiancée Chris Jericho. Tyler Dumas was sitting on the floor, with her back to the bed with Edge and Randy Orton. She was dating Edge and it was no secret that they liked each other. Rebekkah got out of Karlee's full hands and ran to Edge who patted the little toddler on the head.

Edge: Hey kiddo, what's shaking?

Tyler: Edge, she doesn't know what shaking means...

Randy: Re-Bee, how's my little friend?

Rebekkah: I'm three.

Lita: Chris, when I look into your eyes, I see sweet nothings...

Karlee: Take your love talk somewhere else.

Tyler: Yeah, that's very disgusting!

Jericho: I'll show you something else, disgusting...

Edge: Don't push it Jericho.

It was also no shock about Chris and Tyler's little feud. Later that week, Lita and Karlee were at the hospital. Lita was silently crying with tears of shock, happiness, and fear. Karlee was on the phone with Rob Van Dam....

Karlee: Do you understand me Rob?

RVD: Okay let me get this clear, Lita's pregnant and her sister doesn't know about it yet, right?

Karlee: Yes and right now, Randy is babysitting Rebekkah with Tyler, just go tell Randy to watch over them.

Meanwhile Randy and Tyler were watching Re-Bee in Edge's locker room. Suddenly a knock is heard from the door. Randy opens it and Rob just stands there.

Randy: Rob?

RVD: I need to talk to you.

Randy: I'm a bit busy babysitting...

RVD: You don't understand, it's a message from Karlee.

Randy looked at the girls inside the room.

Randy: Ty, keep an eye out for Bekkah, I'll only be five minutes the most.

Tyler: Sure Orton, just don't abandon me.

Randy and Rob Van Dam walked into a deserted locker room.

Randy: What is this all about Van Dam?

RVD: Karlee called me from the hospital.

Randy: Is she okay?

RVD: Yeah sure, but Lita's pregnant...

Randy: Who is the father?

RVD: It's Chris Jericho. Watch over Tyler, make sure she doesn't kill him. You know she will.

Meanwhile there was another knock on the door, figuring Randy had locked himself out, she opened it wide open. Chris Jericho looked at the shorter girl and asked her rudely.

Jericho: Is Edge here?

Tyler: No, he isn't here right now...

She went to close the door but Jericho pushed his way in. Sighing, the brunette closed the door.

Jericho: I think I'll wait in here until he gets back.

He had just found out that Lita was pregnant, well everybody in the arena except Tyler had known now. He had wanted to tell Edge.

Jericho: Hey there Rebekkah.

Rebekkah: Jerky.

Jericho: My name is Jericho, not Jerky, not Chrissie, just Jericho.

Tyler: Whatever Jerky.

Randy Orton just walked back in and paled. Two people were on the verge on killing each other, she couldn't have found out yet, and Jericho shouldn't be in here right now.

Randy: Chris, um what are you doing here?

Jericho: I'm waiting for Edge.

Randy: Okay.

Jericho's beeper went off. He said it was Karlee and went into the other room and slammed the door behind him.

Rebekkah: Randy!

Randy: Yes, I'm back Re-Bee.

Tyler: Randy, where is Karlee...she only asked me to help you baby-sit...

Randy: Karlee had some errands to do.

Karlee: Chris, are you still there?

Jericho: Are you sure that many?

He gripped the phone tighter. This was big news for him.

Karlee: They are sure.

Jericho: Can I talk to her?

Karlee: Hold on...

Lita: Chris...

Jericho: Baby, are you okay? I heard the big news...

Meanwhile Edge walked into his locker room.

Edge: How's the babysitting going?

Tyler: You have Chris Jericho in the other room. He's here to talk to you.

He listened to the controlled scorn in her voice. Jericho's still alive? She's calm about it? That must mean that Tyler knows that Lita's pregnant.

Edge: Look what I've been up to...

He held up a baby outfit.

Tyler: Edge, why did you get that?

Edge: It's for Lita silly.

Randy: Oh hell no, not now...

Edge: Are you still in shock? Lita's pregnant and you're going to be an aunt. Hey wouldn't that make me an uncle?

Jericho came out of the other room.

Tyler: Pregnant?

Jericho: Three, of them, I can't believe it....

Tyler: Three of them?

Edge: Congrats, you and Lita are having triplets.

Tyler: She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten.

Randy: Here it comes.

He put Re-Bee on the bed. Then it exploded...

Tyler: Christopher Fucking Jericho!! Your ass is mine!!

Jericho: Huh?

Edge stared in shock as Randy tackled Tyler to the ground before she could reach Jerky.

Randy: Edge, watch over Bekkah for me.

Edge just ran out of the room.

Randy: I'm going to kill you Edge!

Randy was fighting with his girlfriend's best friend.

Randy: If you value your life Chris, get the hell out of here.

Chris just watched in horror....

Tyler: Orton, watch your kid while I pummel this creep!

Randy froze...was Rebekkah his kid? It was a known secret that Randy was Bekkah's father, Karlee, Edge, Jericho, and Tyler were the only ones who knew.

Jericho: Ahhhhhh!!

Just before Tyler could reach Chris, Randy grabbed her by the arm and held her against the wall.

Randy: Just tell me one thing, is Rebekkah, my daughter?

Tyler had just spilt the secret of her best friend. She looked to the ground as Randy tightened his grip on the girl.

Randy: Is she my daughter?

Tyler: Oww, Randy you are hurting my arm.

Randy: IS SHE!?

Jericho: Yes Randy, she's yours.

Chris Jericho didn't want his girlfriend's sister hurt. Randy released Tyler and pushed her aside. Jericho caught her and she hid behind him.

Tyler: Ran...

A hand covered her mouth. She thought about biting it but stuck to glaring at Chris.

Jericho: Look at them...

Randy was reaching out to his daughter, who took his hand. He smiled at his beautiful daughter.

Tyler: Karlee's going to kill me....

Meanwhile Karlee and Lita were almost back from the hospital.

**************************************

That's the first chapter, I hope it's not too bad.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


	2. Karlee’s Reaction

The New Girls Friendship Chapter 2: Karlee's Reaction

ESS: The second chapter of this fic, and I don't own anything, this goes for every single chapter in every single story I write.

Lita and Karlee were on their way back to the arena.

Karlee: I can't believe triplets, they can look up to my little Rebekkah when the are born.

Lita: I know, it's just going to be different. Three little tots running around the house...I don't know how Chris will feel after they are born. He sounded shocked on the phone.

Karlee: Don't worry about that, Jericho's a loyal guy.

Lita: Lets just get back to the arena soon, I have an uneasy feeling. Besides, I have to talk to my sister.

Karlee: You better wait awhile before you tell her and make sure Chris Jericho is far, far away from her.

Lita: That is true. Thanks for coming with me Karlee.

Karlee: Your welcome Li.

They pulled up to the arena. Stephanie McMahon and her boyfriend John Cena ran out.

Stephanie: You have to stop the chaos in there Lita!

Karlee: What chaos, and why can't any of you stop it?

Cena: Well, you see Edge ran out of his locker room awhile ago and is hiding somewhere, not coming out. His tag-team partner Rey Mysterio is trying to coax him out.

Karlee looked at Lita.

Karlee: What would scare Edge so much, that it would make him run out of this own locker room?

Stephanie: Well, Edge accidentally told Tyler that Lita was having triplets while Jericho was in the room.

Lita: What, Tyler knows all ready and Edge left her with Randy Orton and Chris Jericho.

Stephanie: You better go into the room too Karlee, Randy, you see...

Tyler: THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN I WILL NOT KILL YOU JERICHO!!!

Lita pushed past John Cena and ran into the arena with Karlee following quickly behind. Cena and McMahon looked at each other in fear before following the other girls. Randy was sitting on the bed with Rebekkah while Chris and Tyler were fighting each other, well more like Chris trying to defend himself...

Lita: Tyler Marie Dumas, stop this right now!!

Tyler: Lita!

Jericho stepped away from the girl as she tried to kick him and she ended up on the ground with Chris sitting on top of her to keep her down.

Lita: I want an explanation about what's going on here!

Karlee: Randy!!

Randy looked up from his daughter for the first time.

Randy: What!?

He said this quite nastily. Karlee was taken back.

Karlee: Is there something wrong Randy?

Randy: Is she mine?

Karlee looked at her friend, who turned her eyes to the ground.

Randy: I said, is she mine?

He was getting impatient again.

Karlee: Yes Randy, Rebekkah is your daughter.

Randy: How could you not tell me?

Karlee was about to make something up but didn't get the chance as Tyler spoke.

Tyler: Lita, how could you not tell me? How could you sleep with someone like Jericho?

Jericho: Hey!

Lita: Ty, you listen here. How could you tell Karlee's secret?

Tyler: It was an accident just like how Karlee had Rebekkah.

She really hadn't meant to say that, too pissed off she ran out of the room.

Stephanie: She didn't mean that.

Karlee: How would you know?

Stephanie looked upset then John defended his girlfriend.

Cena: She values your friendship Kar, she wouldn't just do that.

Rebekkah: Do that...

Jericho: Lita...three?

Randy pulls Karlee out of the room while talking.

Randy: Karlee, you and I need to talk, it's a bit chaotic in this room.

Karlee: But Randy, Steph, watch Rebekkah for me.

Lita pulled out Chris and led him in the opposite direction of Karlee and Randy. That left Stephanie and John Cena lost.

Cena: Okay what do we do now?

Stephanie: First of all, Re-Bee's in our charge so we watch her while first checking to see if Rey got Edge out from under Lita's bed since I think he went into her locker room. Then we hunt for the troublemaker.

Cena: Do we have to?

Stephanie: Well I could let you try to keep Randy and Karlee's conversation nice and make sure Lita and Chris Jericho talk about their future.

Cena: I think I'll stay with you and Rebekkah then.

We get a glimpse of Rey talking to Edge in Lita's locker room.

Rey: Mi amigo, you have to come out, estupido......

Edge: I know what that means baka, I'm not coming out.

Rey: What does baka mean?

Edge: It's Japanese for idiot.

Rey: And how would you know Japanese?

Edge: Remember that hair commercial I did with Tajiri awhile back?

Randy closed the door to Evolution's locker room after kicking the three other members out.

Ric: What's with Orton?

Batista: He's acting all strange.

Triple H: Don't worry about him, he's having girl problems.

Randy: Karlee, how is Rebekkah mine...I don't remember having her or even having, sex, with you.

Karlee: You don't remember that night?

Randy: Huh?

Karlee: Remember a few years ago, the party back when you were with all of those girls. I was at that party right after Wrestlemania IX.

Randy: Vaguely, I was pretty drunk that night.

He chuckled slightly, Karlee added her own chuckles.

Karlee: So was I. I was at that party too.

Randy: I don't remember you being there.

Karlee: That's because you were with all of those sluts. Anyway things happened and I woke up and you were right next to me.

Randy: Why didn't you stay until I woke up?

Karlee: I was afraid. You were my first.

Randy: I see. Where did you go? I didn't see you for awhile.

Karlee: I left town that afternoon after returning to Tyler and my hotel room. I left a note for Ty not to go search for me.

Randy: How have you been able to raise OUR daughter?

Karlee: I came back a few months later. Lita and Tyler, Edge and Jericho, and Stephanie and Cena have been very supportive to me.

Randy: Where does that bring us now?

Karlee: What do you mean?

Randy: Where does our relationship lie.

Karlee: I think that's up to you. I intend on raising Rebekkah with or without your help. I want someone to be a loyal father, to help me raise our child.

Randy: I can do...

Karlee: I need you to not date various women anymore and stop hanging around Evolution.

Randy: I can do number one, but I don't know about the second one.

Now we go to Stephanie and John Cena with Re-Bee in Lita's room.

Cena: Any luck Mysterio?

Rey: He refuses to come out.

Stephanie got to her knees and looked under the bed.

Stephanie: Come out here before I get Cena to come beat your ass.

Rebekkah crawls under there and reaches for Edge.

Rebekkah: Come out?

Stephanie: Edge, can you please bring Re-Bee out here. I don't want Orton or Karlee killing me.

Edge: Fine.

Sighing, he came out with Re-Bee.

Rey: Finally!!!

Cena: Hey, we need your help looking for your gal.

Now we see Lita and Chris Jericho talking in Jericho's room.

Jericho: I'm happy, three kids.

Lita: Chris I need to talk to you.

Jericho: About...

Lita: I don't know if I can raise three kids. I'm afraid.

Jericho: I will be here for you.

Lita: It was a mistake...

Jericho: What was...

Lita: Having them, this wasn't supposed to happen!!!

She screamed out, still wishing that this was all a dream. Now Karlee and Randy where having trouble, Lita and Jericho were having problems, Tyler and Karlee, Randy and Edge, Tyler and Lita, Randy and Lita, Karlee and Stephanie, and Cena and Karlee were all having problems with each other. Lita ran thru the hall and ended up in Edge's room. Edge just had got back deciding not to search for his girlfriend.

Edge: Lita are you okay?

Lita: Not right now Edge.

Edge: Aww...

Lita: How can I do this all?

Edge: You know I'm here for you Lita. I always will be here.

Meanwhile Tyler ran into a locker room and didn't know it belonged to "him."

Jericho: Hey Li...

He thought it was Lita...he was still startled about what Lita had said to him.

Tyler: Chris?

Jericho: Oh no, please don't kill me!

Tyler: I won't kill you right now, I'm too devastated about Lita.

Jericho: Why don't you go find your Edgeward, maybe he'll make you feel better.

Tyler: I don't want to run into Lita, can I stay here?

She started crying about how could Lita not tell her this important secret. Chris Jericho, didn't know why himself, wrapped his arms around the girl, trying to comfort her. Now it was getting late and Jericho didn't want to send the girl away crying like that.

Jericho: Why don't you stay the night. I'll let you have the bed while I'll sleep on the floor.

Tyler: Okay...

Meanwhile Lita was sleeping in Edge's bed while Edge took the floor.

*****************************************

What will happen now, everybody's angry with each other, and now this!? Lita is sleeping in Edge's room while Tyler's sleeping in Jericho's room and what will happen between Karlee and Randy and Rebekkah.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


	3. Rumble in the Arena

The New Girls Friendship Chapter 3: Rumble in the Arena

Crying very early in the morning awoke John Cena. He went to Rebekkah's bed since Stephanie and himself were watching the child overnight. Not being a parent yet, he had no idea why the girl was crying. That caused him to wake up Stephanie.

Stephanie: John, hun, what is it?

Cena: The girl's crying and I can't get her to pipe up.

Stephanie: All right, I'm awake now!!

She took five minutes and got Rebekkah to stop crying.

Cena: What should we do now?

Stephanie: Well I was thinking we check up on the girls and make sure they are okay...

Cena: Okay.

Stephanie: You check up on your buddies, Edge and Jericho. I'll take care of Karlee and Rebekkah before seeing how the sisters are doing.

Cena: Okay, bye Re-Bee...

Stephanie: She's sleeping, idiot, but I love you anyway.

Stephanie took Rebekkah and headed for Karlee's room only to find it empty. The McMahon then started walking around, in search of the mother of the child in her care and passed by the Dumas room only to find it empty as well. She encountered her ex-husband in the hall getting coffee. Trying to get away without being seen was foiled when he called her name out.

Triple H: Steph...

Stephanie: Oh Hunter, what can I do for you?

Triple H: Don't look uptight Stephanie. I was just wondering what is keeping you up at this hour and what's up with the kid?

Stephanie: Hunter Hearst Helmsley! Are you jealous of Rebekkah?

Triple H: Rebekkah?

Stephanie: Well you don't have to worry, she's not my kid, she belongs to Karlee and...well that's not important!

Triple H: Karlee's kid, well if you're looking for her, she's in Evolution's locker room but it is locked at the moment.

Stephanie: I have to get Re-Bee back with Karlee and Ran...dell...

Triple H: You were going to say Randy, weren't you?

Stephanie: Yes, I mean no. Just get out of my way!

She stormed to the door with the Evolution star on it.

Stephanie: Karlee? Randy? Someone open up!

Randy tiredly opened the door as Stephanie pushed her way in.

Randy: Steph, don't you know what time it is? Oh Trips...

Triple H: Randy, how come you didn't tell me that you have a kid?

Randy: Hey I only found out yesterday!!

This caused Hunter to raise an eyebrow at his former wife as she give Rebekkah to Karlee.

Karlee: Oh my, did I leave Rebekkah with you all night, I'm sorry!

Stephanie: Don't worry, Cena needs the training.

Triple H scowled at Cena's name but only Randy noticed.

Karlee: I hope our daughter didn't give you two any trouble.

Stephanie: Karlee, have you by chance seen Lita or Tyler, both of them are missing.

Randy: That's strange, maybe they are in their boyfriends' rooms.

Stephanie: Good I sent John to look in there.

John Cena went into Edge's room and his mouth literally dropped at what he saw. Was that Lita in Edge's bed, sleeping in the same room as Edge? Tyler was going to have a cow if she knew.

Cena: This is not good, not good at all.

Carefully he picked Lita up and carried her to Chris Jericho's room.

Cena: What the hell is up with this?!

He whispered fiercely because Chris Jericho was sharing his room with Tyler. Putting Lita on a nearby comfortable chair he picked Tyler up.

Cena: I have to fix this.

He carried her to Edge's room and placed her down on the bed.

The next day, early riser Chris Jericho woke up to see his girlfriend on the chair.

Jericho: Wait, wasn't that girl here...

Lita woke up and looked around.

Lita: Wasn't I in his...

They just looked at each other puzzled.

Edge: Oh Li...what?

Tyler: Li? As in Lita?

Edge: Um, no as in li...ttle one, what wakes you up so early?

Tyler: I remember the blonde hair but is wasn't yours...

Edge: what are you talking about?

Tyler: Nothing. We better head to the arena.

Later that night....

Karlee: Oh...

Tyler: Hi Karlee, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day.

Karlee: I think it was for the best. Randy and I have been getting along so nicely. Do you know who you're fighting yet?

Tyler: Nope, all I know is that I'm valeting and fighting tonight.

Karlee: I'm just fighting for the Women's Title tonight.

Lita: That's great. I'm going out there.

Karlee: I don't think you should, Lita. You're pregnant.

Lita: I spent a year of my career on the injured list, I have to go out there.

Both sisters apologized at the same time. Lita then had to go since she was valeting for Jericho.

"Break Down the Walls" blared as the newly turned face Chris Jericho headed for the ring. Intercontinental Champion Booker T was all ready in the ring for their title match. Last week it was discovered that Test with Stacy had teamed up with Booker T again. Test was currently the U.S. Champion.

Booker T: You are going to be the one in my book about how I whipped an Assclown because I'm the five time, five time, five time, five time, five time WCW Champion Booker T! And this is my valet, Sable.

Sable: You wish you can touch this Chris Jericho, but it's not for your eyes or your hands.

Jericho: Tell me Book, where did you find a slut like that?

Booker T and Sable were about to protest when Jericho cut them off again.

Jericho: I am the first ever Undisputed Champion and for your information, I have my own lovely lady.

King: Hear that JR, the King of the World has a new lady in his corner!

JR: I wonder who this lovely lady is...

Lita's theme hit as she came out and posed a little bit.

King: Look, it's the lovely Lita! Man, Chris is one lucky guy.

Sable leered at the diva as she came down the ramp.

Lita: Chris, I'm a little afraid.

Jericho: It's okay, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. Just don't get involved, no moonsaults or anything like that okay?

Lita: Okay Chris.

Chris Jericho and Booker T started the match. After a stray Scissors Kick knocked the referee out, Test ran down the ramp with a steel chair. Chris Jericho was hit on the side as he tried to protect Lita. Down ran Edge to spear Test before he could use the steel on anyone else. Booker T got the Book End on Edge and watched as Sable took down Lita from behind.

Jericho: Lita, watch out!

Lita fought Sable off but ran into a Pump Handle Slam. Both Karlee and Tyler ran down with steel chairs, making Test and Booker T flee from the ring. Booker T forgot one thing though, as he turned back towards the ring. He watched Sable get the Con-Chair-to via Karlee and Tyler. Booker T helped roll Sable out of the ring and carried her, baby-like, from the ring area. The two girls turned back to see Chris leaning over Lita calling for help.

Karlee: Chris, we got here as soon as we could.

Jericho: Just get some EMT's over here!

Edge: Jericho, I tried to protect her.

Jericho: I know Edge, thank you.

Jim Ross was helping the two guys put Lita on a stretcher.

Edge: You think the triplets are okay?

Jericho: We're going to the hospital to make sure they are and if they aren't, Sable, Booker T, and Test will feel my fury.

Tyler: Chris, we'll go to the hospital too!

Edge: Yeah, she'll enjoy our company.

Jericho: But Karlee has a match for the Women's Champion, Tyler has a match later tonight, and Edge, you also have a match.

Karlee: Tell Lita we'll be there as soon as we can.

They went backstage as JR returned to where him and The King were sitting.

King: How's the puppy's condition?

JR: From what I overheard Edge and Chris Jericho saying, Lita is currently pregnant with triplets.

King: Triplets!? Maybe they'll all be puppies!!

JR: You idiot, what if Lita and her unborn children have been hurt badly?

King: Darn Test and Booker T!

Meanwhile during a Rico/Spike Dudley match, Karlee and Tyler found Stephanie panicking backstage.

Tyler: Is Lita okay?

Stephanie: I don't know, they just brought her past here and into an ambulance.

Paul Heyman took that chance to pull Karlee aside.

Heyman: Your match with Molly Holly will now be a no holds barred match and it starts now.

Karlee held her tongue knowing that he could make her life worst. Hearing Molly Holly's theme song rang thru the arena, Karlee said a quick bye to Stephanie and Tyler and ran to the gorilla area while awaiting her music. She came out to her song and awaited Molly. Molly's theme went off and she came out with Gail Kim.

Karlee: Hey, I thought this was a one on one match Molly!

Gail: As Heyman said, there's no holds barred, so I'm out here to give you a piece of me.

Karlee: Fine, lets get this thing started! I can do this.

Backstage Tyler was about to run out but Eric walked past her.

Eric: Hello Miss Dumas.

Tyler: Out of my way Bitchoff!

Eric: I just wanted to know that you and your boyfriend are both banned from the ring during this match and your match with Stacy Keibler will now be a blindfold match, which should put you both on equal grounds. I also want to wish your sister the best of luck on her injuries.

Tyler: Shut up Eric, before you get your ass beat!

Molly: That title is still mine!

Now Victoria and Jazz were out there ganging up on Karlee. Edge walked out to his girlfriend with a smile on his face....as the APA's theme song rang out and Bradshaw and Ron Simmons cleared the ring of everybody except Molly. After a Clothesline from Hell, Karlee pinned Molly. Then the titantron came to life with images.

Steiner: Hello Karlee, it's me Scott. You don't think Test and Booker T would forget about me, did you? Look at this nice little child, what's her name again? Rebekkah?

Karlee: Steiner! Let her go!

Steiner: You want her, come and find her Pitt. Holla if ya hear me!!

She ran backstage with the APA. Edge agreed to help look for Rebekkah but Ty had to go out for her match.

Stacy come out second and then two refs put blindfolds over the girls' eyes. That match was funny to the crowd as the two girls stumbled their way around the ring. Stacy hit The King by accident, thinking it was her opponent. At the end of the match, "You Think You Know Me," played as Test came out wearing a leather jacket. He ran into the ring while the girls were still trying to scout each other out. Stacy was leaning onto a turnbuckle while Tyler backed up into "Edge". She felt the jacket and relaxed but when she tried to feel his hair, she turned white as a sheet.

Tyler: Edge what did you do to your hair?

She felt someone turn her around and punched back at Stacy. Hearing the diva yelp was music to her ears. This will show her not to team up with people who hurt her sister and kidnap her best friend's child. Test went to the ropes and ran back at Tyler getting a Big Boot to the back of the head, knocking her out in the ring. Test put Stacy onto of Tyler and rolled in a ref who did the three count. Test took Stacy's blindfold off and kissed her right over the girl. Getting a microphone he jeered at the girl, not caring that she heard him.

Test: This former Un-American has just made you un-conscious.

Edge came out and Stacy ran for the ropes and for cover. Edge and Test had a six minute brawl while Bradshaw came out for Tyler to bring her back. Karlee and Ron Simmons were still looking for Rebekkah.

Edge: You are regret touching the sisters and taking Karlee's baby!

Test: Really?

Ref: Knock it off both of you. Ring the bell!!

It was a no contest because it was obvious that neither of the guys were going for the pin and were more interested in each other's blood. Referees came rushing down trying to break the two up. Randy Orton was nervous as he came out for his match with Kane. Karlee was a mess backstage so he didn't want her out there for his match. Kane's pyros went off as the Big Red Machine came out. Midway though the match, the APA told Karlee to go out there with Randy because he would need her help. The APA would continue the search while Tyler was with Stephanie and Cena.

Karlee: Randy, I'm really afraid. That's our baby.

Randy: I know but we have to get though this hurdle first.

At the end, Batista and Flair ran out to give Randy the "W." He then rushed backstage to go look for the APA with Karlee. Meanwhile Triple H was having his match with none other then John Cena for the title but it was a no DQ match.

Cena: I'm going to win that title, Helmsley.

Triple H: Over my rotten corpse you are.

Cena: We'll see about that.

John Cena had the advantage thru the match until Randy Orton ran out. Reaching under the ring, he grabbed a sledgehammer, then hit the midsection of Cena with it. Karlee gaped at the top of the ramp, at the man who was supposed to be helping her find their daughter! "I'm All Grown Up," was heard for the first time in months as Stephanie McMahon made her TV return. She ran down and slapped Orton right across the face. Randy glared at her before heading towards Karlee, still positioned at the top of the ramp. Triple H grabbed his ex-wife and were about to Pedigree her but changed his mind and pushed her down next to John Cena. Backstage Test looked at Scott.

Test: What's with taking the kid?

Steiner: I like playing mind games.

************************************************

Now for the recap of the chapter, Karlee won the Women's Title from Molly Holly, but lost Rebekkah to Scott Steiner. Tyler not only loses the match with Stacy, but gets knocked out by Test. Booker T, Test, Steiner, and Stacy have joined forces. Lita was Pump Handle Slammed and is now going to the hospital. Randy wins his match against Kane but helps Triple H get the win over John Cena. Stephanie makes her TV return but will their friendship survive this? They have the APA looking for Rebekkah. Test and Edge fight a bloody brawl. Currently on their way to the hospital for treatment, Lita-to make sure the children are okay, Cena-check on his ribs, and Edge-minor cuts and bruises with one gash.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


	4. Missing: Rebekkah Orton

The New Girls Friendship Chapter 4: Missing: Rebekkah Orton

ESS: Nothing much to rant about, just enjoy the next chapter.

Karlee sat the five minute ride in the passenger seat of Stephanie McMahon's car with Tyler, awake for awhile now was sitting in the backseat. The ride was only five minutes but for the girls, it seemed like five hours. The silence was almost unbearable. This give time for Karlee to think about the recent events. Only being able to see her baby girl in her mind caused silent tears to slowly fall down her cheeks. Finally the arrived at the hospital. The three girls ran in and the nurse give them the information to the guys.

Stephanie: If you girls don't mind, I think I'm going to check in on John.

Tyler: Okay Steph, we'll catch up to you later I guess.

Karlee placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Karlee: I know you have a hard choice so I'll help you. Go be with Edge and I'll take care of your sister.

Tyler: Okay, take care of her please.

Karlee entered Lita's locker room and peered down at the still figure of Lita. The only thing moving was her chest as she took in breaths of air. Karlee took a seat by the bed while the mother-to-be, of three was resting.  


Jericho: Karlee...

Karlee: Oh, you're still here Chris. I forgot about you.

Jericho: What took you so long? Where are the others? Did anything happen at the arena?

Karlee didn't want to answer any of Jericho's questions so she tried to change the subject.

Karlee: How is she?

Chris expression dampened a bit.

Jericho: The doctors are taking sonograms now. They haven't said anything yet.

Karlee: She better be okay or I'll never forgive them.

Jericho: Kar, where's Orton?

Karlee: Why should I know or even care about where he is now?

She turned away from him. Being the kind friend he was, he turned her around and looked into her eyes.

Jericho: Karlee, did something happen at the arena while I was here?

Karlee: I don't want to talk about it.

Jericho: I really need to know, so I can have more of a reason to decimate Brains and Brawn.

Karlee: Brains and Brawn?

Jericho: That's what Stacy, Test, and Booker T are calling themselves.

Karlee reached into her bag and pulled out her title.

Karlee: Well I won the Women's Championship...had to go thru four women while the two lovebirds were banned from the ring.

Jericho: That's great, congratulations. Now tell me about the others. How's Edge, Stephanie, John, Randy, and Tyler?

Karlee: Well Tyler was in a blindfold match with Stacy. Test came out disguised as Edge and took Ty out with a Big Boot to the back of the head. Edge made the save and fought with Test for awhile before the ref called for the bell. Test got to keep his U.S. Title. That reminds me, congrats on your IC win.

Jericho: Thanks but what about Cena and Stephanie, and Randy?

Karlee: John and Steph are angry with Randy.

Jericho: How come?

Karlee: John Cena was given a title match with Triple H just so Hunter could get his hands on Stephanie's boyfriend. Randy hit Cena with the sledgehammer and Stephanie slapped Orton.

Jericho: Orton had better not have done anything to Stephanie!

Karlee: He didn't, Triple H was about to Pedigree her but changed his mind. Randy would rather hurt friends, then....then...

Jericho: It's okay, go on.

Karlee: Then help me look for Rebekkah. I only had the APA helping me since everybody else was either fighting or out.

Jericho: Oh my god, what happened to Re-Bee?

Karlee: Steiner's with Test, Booker T, and Stacy and he kidnapped our child! I want her back.

Jericho: Shush, it's going to be okay. We'll get he back and then dish some pain on Brains and Brawn.

Doctor: Mr. Jericho, I'm afraid we have to tell you something.

Tyler took over where a nurse was icing a black eye on Edge.

Edge: Hey Ty.

Tyler: How's your eye sweetheart?

Edge: It's okay, don't worry about it. Are you okay, Test didn't knock your brains out did he?

Tyler: No. He didn't succeed in doing that. If you're okay, we can go see my sister.

Edge: Give me five minutes to get my things.

Stephanie: Johnny, I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

Cena: Hey, it's not your fault. It's that arrogant basterd Orton's fault.

Stephanie: But he's our friend!!

Cena: Doesn't seem like that, he'd rather stay with Evolution then join our faction.

Stephanie: Our faction?

Cena: We may not have a name yet but you, me, Karlee, Edge, Tyler, and maybe Lita are fighters against Brains and Brawn.

Stephanie: Try not to worry about Orton too much, I slapped him and made my TV return.

Cena: Slapped him!? You slapped Orton?

Stephanie: Almost got a Pedigree for it but Hunter didn't do it for some unknown reason. How's the ribs?

Cena: Bruised but not broken.

Meanwhile Test was sitting around his hotel. Stacy was stretching out her legs while Steiner and Booker T were playing with Rebekkah.

Steiner: Aww, you're so cute. Too bad your ours now.

Rebekkah: Momma?

Stacy: Don't even think about it, I'm not going to mother that baby.

Rebekkah: Ty-Ty?

Test: I took care of your friend Rebekkah.

Rebekkah: Momma, dada!

Steiner: Go get her a bottle Booker.

Back at the hospital Chris sat down in shock. Karlee's hand was over her mouth. Edge glared angrily at the ground. Tyler's eyes filled with tears of disbelief.

Jericho: I don't think I heard you correctly.

Doctor: I said, Lita almost lost one of her children. She has some internal bleeding that will hopefully heal. She isn't cleared to wrestle until after the babies are born. The two other children aren't in any harm but the first one had stopped breathing. Any more abuse like what she went though could mean losing all three of the babies.

Jericho: Thank you for saving the one of them....

Tyler: Lita, wake up!

Karlee: Let her have some rest girl. She has to take it easy.

Doctor: I assume you are the father of the children, Mr. Jericho?

Jericho: Yes, they are mine.

Doctor: Take care of the Mrs.

Jericho: Well, we aren't married yet or even engaged.

The next day's show, somehow, the APA had the night off and forced to leave the arena. Cena wasn't cleared to wrestle yet, but he still decided to go to the arena with Edge, Steph, and the others.

Karlee: I miss my baby.

Randy: I'm right here honey.

He turned the corner. Karlee couldn't even face him. Chris Jericho glared at Orton.

Jericho: She was talking about Rebekkah!!

Randy: Where were you yesterday? Evolution went out to party after the show.

Karlee: Party?! Here I am looking for our child, attending to our friends, one of them whom was at the hospital because of you, and you were out partying!?

Randy: Oh, I forgot about Lita. I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me.

Karlee did a signal for Chris to leave and he hesitantly did.

Karlee: When I first told you about Rebekkah, I told you I wanted a father who'd be there for us. One of my two rules was to stop hanging around Evolution.

Randy: I will, I'll spend more time with my family and not hurt friends but I have to be with them sometime. I promise to make it up to you.

Karlee: Fine, but you'll also have to make it up to Stephanie McMahon and John Cena.

Edge left the arena early to go visit Lita.

Edge: Li?

Lita: Hi Edge.

Edge: I wanted to say how glad I'm okay that you're okay.

Lita: Edge, I need to talk to you.

Edge: Okay, I'm here, what is it?

Lita: That night the other day. The one I fell asleep in your room, did it really happen...or was it a dream?

Edge: You did fall asleep in my room, I also remember that but when I woke up, Tyler was there.

Lita: And when I woke up I was in Chris' room. Do you think Cena and McMahon had something to do with it?

Edge: Maybe. I'll come visit you anytime you need somebody.

They kissed lightly on the lips before pulling away in shock, their cheeks flushing. Karlee was backstage with Randy, Cena, and Stephanie.

Karlee: We should look for B & B.

Cena: Where did Edge go?

Stephanie: I overheard him talking to Tyler about going to visit Lita at the hospital.

At the gorilla area, Chris and Tyler were very nervous about what they were going to do, but Chris didn't show it because he's the self-proclaimed "King of the World."

Jericho: Are you ready to do this girl?

Tyler: I'm ready anytime you are.

Jericho: I don't really like the odds of this but if it gives the others time, then I say we do it.

Tyler: Only you and I would do something this crazy.

Chris turned to the music technicians.

Jericho: Now, play my music assclowns!!!

"Break Down the Walls" erupted, making the crowd cheer as Jericho walked out by himself to the ramp. Pointing backstage for somebody to come out, Tyler took her cue to join him as they went to the ring. Chris climbed to the apron and faced the crowd as usual while Tyler ran underneath the ropes and posed on the turnbuckle.

Randy: What do they think they're doing?

This caught the attention of the other three in the room.

Karlee: Chris!! Tyler!! What the hell are they out there for!?

Cena: I would think that they would call Brains and Brawn out.

Randy: We have to go out there!!

Stephanie: Lets see what they do first.

Jericho's music was cut to a stop as Tyler got two microphones. Giving one to Chris, she took the other one and looked towards the Titantron.

Jericho: Hey Brass and Bravado, you almost made my girlfriend lose her baby! I want you to get your asses out here so I can kick them to hell.

Tyler: Chris, hold on. B&B, you put my sister's life in jeopardy and I don't like people doing that! Oh yeah, mister large and mighty Test. You tried to take me out last night, but as you can probably tell, you didn't get the job done. You guys probably don't even have the balls to face a girl and this first ever undisputed champion.

Jericho: I am that good, aren't I?

Silently he was praying that Brains and Brawn would take the bait.

Tyler: If you aren't going to come out, I guess we don't have a reason to be out here then.

Chris understood what his friend was doing and walked with her towards the rope. He held them open as Tyler went thru them a la Stacy...the way Stacy went in and out of the ropes. She stopped midway with a smile as "This is a Test," played. Jericho hid his scowl a little bit and both of them went back into the ring as Test, Booker T, and Scott Steiner entered the ring. We go backstage...

Stacy: Hell no they didn't leave me with this brat. I guess I'll just keep an eye out for her while my guys take care of the two in the ring. How dare she try to copy me!!

Back in Karlee's locker room...

Karlee: They don't stand a chance!

Cena: If only my ribs weren't killing me!

Randy: That's it, I'm going back out there!

He headed towards the door as Stephanie slapped him, the second one in two days.

Stephanie: I've known Lita longer then any of you. I've also met Jericho and Tyler before you guys either.

Randy: So, we're new? Who gives a crap?

Stephanie: I know Ty and Jericho have had a long rivalry, but they are also both quite sneaky. Do you think that they are that stupid just to challenge all of them?

Cena: Well...

Karlee: I guess not, but what about their egos, that can lead them to do this.

Stephanie: I was thinking, if those three are out there, then Re-Bee must be in the care of Stacy. Test and the others came out pretty fast so that must mean that they have a room somewhere in the arena.

Cena: I get what you're saying.

Randy: Then won't you kindly explain it to me then John?

Karlee: Yeah.

Cena: They are buying time for us to find Stacy and get Rebekkah back. Both of them know it's dangerous but you know they'll do anything for your daughter.

Karlee: I see, then we better go now.

Randy: Yeah!

Stephanie: We better hurry, I don't know how much time they can buy and every second of it is very valuable to us in finding your child and for they on staying healthy.

They took off, in search of Rebekkah Orton.

***********************************************

Can the four find the child while their two friends buy them time? Watch out for the next chapter of The New Girls Friendship.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


	5. Randy’s Replacement

The New Girls Friendship Chapter 5: Randy's Replacement

ESS: Another day, another chapter, man is this story fun to write.

Karlee: Nope, she's not in this one.

Cena: Not this one either.

Randy: Where could that brat have taken our daughter?

Stephanie: How about we split up and meet back together in five minutes.

They raced down different ways in the hall. In the ring, Test had a microphone.

Test: So, Chris...we almost killed one of your unborn? I think that's great, next time we'll finish that job...but I still have a job to do tonight.

Jericho: And what would that be?

Test: You heard that I didn't get the job done with your friend right there. How about we finish where we left off.

Steiner: And show then who the sucka is now.

Tyler: Book, I remember you lost your title tonight. Test will lose his soon too.

Jericho: I am not a sucka!!!

Booker T: I will get my title from that sucka over there another night. But for tonight, we'll just take care of you.

Jericho: Plan B?

Tyler: Okay plan B. Which would be...

Jericho: Instead of talking, we fight?

Test: How come your friends aren't out here? Don't they care about you anymore.

Jericho: They are...um...

Tyler: At Lita's side.

She leaped at the man who hurt her sister but he just pushed her down to the ground.

Steiner: No, they must be here somewhere.

Jericho: They are taking care of some unfinished business somewhere back there.

Booker T: Too bad, for you.

The duo smiled.

Jericho: Well it might be too bad for us, but it's also too bad for you.

Test: Damn it, they are after Stacy and the kid. Steiner, Booker, take care of them!!

Jericho bulldogged Booker T into the mat. Tyler leaped on Scott and tried to put him into a sleeper hold. As Test headed towards the back, Evolution's theme came on. Triple H lead Batista and Ric Flair to the ring. Triple H was wielding his sledgehammer. Steiner and Booker T hurriedly went out of the ring. Jericho and Tyler faced Ric Flair and Batista as they came into the ring.

Triple H: Jericho, Dumas, you're brave to stay in my ring.

Test, Steiner, and Booker T stayed at ringside to watch what was going on.

Jericho: What do the three assclowns want here?

Triple H: I have an announcement to make. Randy Orton, get your ass out here boy.

Karlee, in the hallway looked at a monitor.

Karlee: This can't be good, Trips doesn't look happy, but I can't stop now.

Randy's theme played as he cautiously made his way to the ring.

Flair: Randy, Randy, Randy...

Batista: We are quite disappointed in you.

Randy: What did I do?

Triple H: I want you to make a choice. You can either stay with the mother of your baby girl, or you can return fully to Evolution.

Randy: Hey, you can't make me choose!!

Flair: Actually, we can. B&B have given us their allegiance. They are on our side.

Jericho: You alleging with them?

Triple H: They have a bright future. Now Randy, make your choice.

Randy: I pick...

Tyler: Randy!!

Karlee couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the stage and stared Randy down with sad eyes.

Randy: Karlee...

Triple H: Make your choice. Don't forget who made you the popular star you are today.

Randy: I choose to ally myself with my f...

Flair: Friends, I know you'd make the right choice.

Randy: Family, is where I'm staying with.

Triple H: You will regret that choice Orton. As will your two friends in the ring and your girlfriend up there.

Karlee: Randy, I love you!!

Randy ducked as Triple H headed towards him with the sledgehammer. Ric Flair to the opportunity to try to ambush Jericho, but Chris saw him coming and drop toed him. Tyler leaped onto the turnbuckle to avoid a Batista spear.

Karlee: Guys, watch out!

She just noticed that Steiner, Test, and Booker T were stalking towards her. John Cena's music went off as Stephanie McMahon came onto the stage and slapped her former fiancée. Test didn't take it too kindly.

Triple H: Test, leave her to me.

Steiner came back down to take care of Randy. Booker T grabbed Karlee by the hair as Triple H stared down his ex-wife.

Randy: Karlee! Let go of her you son of a bitch!!

He RKO Steiner before fighting his way towards the ramp. Batista scooped up the third generation superstar and power bombed him straight onto the mat. Tyler and Jericho were co-operating in taking down The Nature Boy.

Karlee: Hunter, don't hurt her, she's your ex for god's sake!

Triple H: Quiet her!!

Booker T put more pressure on Karlee and she grabbed at his hand.

Stephanie: Triple H, this has to stop. You can't go around hurting people.

"Legs," caught Booker T's attention as she turned him and Karlee around to see what was happening. They were expecting Stacy to come out but they weren't expecting Cena to walk out with Stacy. He was also pulling on her hair and she was cursing in pain.

Stephanie: John!

Cena: Okay Book, you let go of Karlee before I hurt your manager!

Booker T looked at Triple H, not quite knowing what to do. Triple H nodded at him and he released Karlee from his grasp. Randy was on the ground with pain in his back. Tyler and Jericho was leaning over him while Ric Flair Steiner, and Batista towered over them. Up at the ramp, Test, Booker T, and Triple H leered at John.

Triple H: John, how's your ribs doing? They can't be one hundred percent yet.

Cena: Maybe not, but I can still fight.

Triple H: Really? Well it's the five men, us against the two guys, you and Randy, and the three girls.

Randy: Groan, we're in trouble.

Stephanie: You guys can leave quietly now.

Booker T: Why would we do that?

Triple H looked at the ring where Randy was glaring up at him.

Triple H: We thought you might turn your back on us after all we have done for you so we decided to get your replacement.

Karlee: Replacement?

Her and Stephanie were standing behind Cena. Pyros leaped up from the floor. Stephanie and Karlee were standing close to one unfortunately and leaped back after the red fire danced on them.

Karlee: Shit! This really burns!

Triple H: I asked Kane again to join Evolution. The first time he refused but this time, he joined us.

Kane walked out and grabbed the two girls in a double choke slam. Booker T held John's arms so he couldn't help. Kane walked towards the side of the stage and choke slammed both girls down there and thru a table. Then Kane turned to Cena and gave him a Tombstone Piledriver onto the metal stage. Back in the ring...

Jericho: Hell no, guys!!

Randy: Go, help Karlee...

Tyler: What about you Randy?

Randy got to his feet with his two friend's help.

Randy: I can handle myself, just please help her. I beg you.

Chris Jericho turned to Batista and Ric Flair. Scott was laughing at the situation they were in.

Tyler: But, there are three of them and one of you.

Jericho: I can handle them, Ty take Orton up there and save the others.

The two got out of the ring as Ric attacked. Chris did pretty good a job disposing him until Steiner and Batista double-teamed him. Christian ran out over the barrier to help his current tag-team partner. They put both Batista and Steiner into the two announce tables happily. On the ramp, Test and Booker T ran at them. Tyler pushed Randy away and then leaped to the ground as they both closely missed a clothesline.

Randy: Man, they are going to pay for this, Karlee hold on I'm almost there.

Jericho and Christian took Booker T and Test. Now Triple H gleamed at Randy and Tyler. Randy and Hunter came to blows while the cat fight began with Tyler and Stacy. Kane took Randy and threw him into the big sign.

Stacy: Get this psycho-bitch off of me!

Tyler felt someone grab her from behind and cried out as she was bench pressed into the broken table, on top of Karlee and Stephanie. Then Kane went to give Jericho and Christian choke slams. Rob received one too when he went to attack the Big Red Machine. The heels returned to the back. With Kane on Evolution's Brains and Brawn side, it looked like the advantage had turned in favor of the heels. Vince McMahon walked onstage in delight.

Vince: I give you seven days and on Smackdown you will see a ten man match. In one side you will have, Triple H, Batista, Test, Scott Steiner, and Kane and in the other corner you will have Randy Orton, John Cena, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, and Rob Van Dam. Ric Flair will be at ringside.

Stacy: What about me?

Vince: I was getting to that Stacy. You will valet your boyfriend Test to the ring. Stephanie, and her two bitches will valet their guys.

Test: So Stace, if you are here then where's the kid.

Stacy: About the kid....

**********************************************************

Where is Rebekkah, a nice tag-match is scheduled but first our heroes need some R & R because of B & B.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


End file.
